


Give it A Go?

by Stralia_Harker



Series: Giving it Their All [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive situation, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Billy Hargrove, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Model Steve, Romantic Friendship, Top Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: During a visit with Billy and Max, Steve's boyfriend shows his true colors.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Giving it Their All [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880374
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Give it A Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism welcomed. Thank you for reading.

All eyes were on Steve as he and his boyfriend, Sean, walked through the restaurant. It had been awkward at first but Steve got used to it. He kinda had to when his picture was on billboards and in magazines. Being one of the top male models tended to garner attention. They were in town for Sean’s business meetings, Steve didn’t have to work so he had tagged along hoping to meet up with Billy and Max. It had been almost a year since he’d seen either and a couple of months since he’d talked to them, aside from a comment here or there on Facebook. 

He was excited to see them and was a little annoyed that Sean was here but he had invited him so he didn’t have to deal with an interrogation later. Sean knew he and Billy had history and hated the way they would sometimes flirt, but Billy had been Steve’s best friend. Once they’d worked past their issues as teens it turned out they had a lot in common. Billy had left Hawkins as soon as he graduated, Max followed once she was out of school. She was in college at UCLA now and Billy had ended up singing for a band and they were now tearing up the charts. Between Billy’s touring schedule and Steve jetting off to various locations to shoot or walk runways, it had been hard to see each other consistently.

Billy and Max were already seated when they made it to the table. Max got up and hugged Steve, Billy waved. Steve introduced Sean who gave a small nod. Billy gave Sean the once over, trying to decide if his dislike of the guy was due to the guy himself or the fact that he was with Steve. Billy had been a little disappointed to see him with Steve but was going to do his best to keep himself in check. He knew Steve would be in town for a while and hoped they’d get to have time to themselves. 

Steve was asking Max a million questions about school and filling her in about the other kids. Though she did see Lucas and Dustin pretty regularly as they were attending CalTech and lived pretty close. She told Steve a few stories about their attempts to get into bars but failing miserably. He asked Billy how he was and how things with the band were. They shared some travel stories. At one point Sean left to take a call. Billy had noticed how he couldn't have cared less about the conversation. He was focused on his phone up until Billy and Steve started talking, then he had possessively grabbed Steve’s wrist. 

When he came back he noticed the glass of chardonnay in front of Steve and he made a face, but kept quiet. He was in the middle of another call when the waiter came to take their order. Steve was about to order when Sean put the phone down, speaking over Steve.

“I’ll have the mahi-mahi tacos, and he’ll have the spring salad with salmon, no cheese, dressing on the side, oh, and water for him as well.” The waiter nodded walking off and Sean turned to Steve, “You should tone it down with the wine too, you need to be watching your weight. We should see about a trainer while we’re out here.” 

Billy looked at Max whose mouth was agape, as she looked Steve up and down. Billy could see the pink dusting Steve’s cheeks, and he wasn’t sure if he was embarrassed for himself or Sean’s behavior. They talked some more about their travels and Max threw in a comment or two about the few places that Billy had been able to fly her out to. Billy was keeping an eye on Steve, he knew how he could be but he seemed to have let it roll off. Their food had just arrived when Sean had to go take another call. Billy had just offered Steve a bite of steak and was holding it out for him when Sean came back. He looked at the fork then at Steve.

“Honestly Steven, leave you alone for five minutes and you’re eating everything in sight.” Sean huffed. “I have to go, one of my meetings got pushed up. Think you can get back to the hotel on your own or do I need to write down directions for you.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Steve said, looking annoyed. 

“ You sure? Because last time I checked you couldn’t find your way out of a paper bag. I’ll be back late, make sure you order something sensible for dinner, you’re gaining weight, in fact maybe skip dinner. Don’t need you looking like a pig.” 

“Don’t talk to him like that,” Max was indignant and yelling in Sean’s face. 

“I’ll talk to him any damn way I want to, mind your fucking business” And with that Billy was out of his chair

“You definitely don’t talk to her that way. And she’s right, you don’t talk to Steve that way either. Now you should get out of here before I put you on the ground.” Billy growled out.

Sean looked at Billy with disgust, he scoffed and reached down, roughly pulling Steve up and out of his chair. He shoved Steve forward.

“Get to the car. We’re going.” Sean spat out.

“ ‘M not going.” 

“EXCUSE ME, I SAID GET YOUR STUPID ASS OUT TO THE CAR!!” Sean was in Steve’s face now, Billy and Max watching in disbelief.

“AND I SAID I’M NOT GOING!!” Sean’s hand shot out and the slap could be heard through the restaurant. Steve’s head whipped to one side and Sean reached forward to grab his shirt and shoved him into the wall. He leaned in and his voice got low.

“Steven, I’m not telling you again, get…” he was cut off when he was whirled around and a fist met his cheek. He stumbled and Billy attacked, knocking him to the ground and kicking. 

“You don’t touch him.” Max had run over to check on Steve and both were now watching Billy, who had stopped and was walking over. While Sean got up and stumbled to his car, throwing them the finger.

“You ok Steve?” Billy asked while examining Steve’s face. 

“I’m ok.” Steve looked a little shell shocked. Max was speaking to the staff at the restaurant. No doubt trying to smooth things over. 

“He do that a lot?” Billy asked, still holding onto Steve.

“This is the first time he’s ever put his hands on me. He usually just talks a lot of shit. Stuff about my eating habits, calls me stupid, but he’s never attacked me like that.” 

“What an asshole.” Max chimed in. She had a towel with some ice in it and gently pressed it to Steve’s face. 

“You can’t go back to that Stevie, now that he’s started he won’t stop. Trust me.” Billy said. Steve nodded.

“I need a minute, I’m gonna go to the bathroom, clean up a little.” And he walked off, holding the towel.

“You ok?” Max asked Billy.

“ Yeah. I’m good. I was more worried about Steve, didn’t have time to get lost in my own shit.” 

“That’s good, cuz you probably would’ve killed him otherwise. Guess now’s not a good time to tell Steve how you feel about him.” 

“Probably not.” Billy sighed out.

They waited till Steve came out, talked with the manager one more time, and headed out. They took Max back to her dorms and headed to Steve’s hotel. Billy told him he’d come with him to get his stuff. He wanted to make sure Steve was safe and if Sean was willing to act that way in public there’s no telling what would happen behind closed doors. As they made their way to the lobby someone at the front desk called out to Steve. When he got to the desk they handed him an envelope. It was the bill for the room. Sean had told the desk they were leaving early and Steve would settle the bill. He pulled his card out and told them he was staying the full time and to put his card on file. 

When they got to the room it was a mess. The mattress was hanging off the bed, the minibar was open and all the bottles gone. All of Steve’s things were either broken or in the bathtub covered in water. His laptop was across the room but had luckily only been scratched. Billy made a growling noise while Steve shook his head. Billy helped him get the room back together and Steve called downstairs to have someone collect his clothes to get them dry. Once everything was taken care of they sat on the bed. 

“I was gonna break up with him when we got back to New York,” Steve said.

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah. You heard how he talks to me. And I didn’t love him. I kept thinking I would get there, but it was obvious it wasn’t going to happen. Then he started acting like a jackass. I just figured get through this trip and when we got back, end it. I’m just glad I never took up his offer to move in together.”

“Definitely a good thing. I’m just glad you’re away from him.”

“I shouldn’t have brought him to lunch. I should have realized that would end badly. So sorry about that. I wanted to have a good visit with you and Max.”

“That wasn’t your fault, he’s an ass.” 

“It kinda was. I just didn’t want to deal with him when I got back. He knows you and I kissed a few times. And I might have called out your name a couple of times when he and I first started messing around.” Steve looked down blushing.

“You got a crush on me, pretty boy?” 

“Everyone has a crush on you, Billy, you’re a rockstar. And don’t pretend you don’t know how hot you are.” Steve looked up and Billy’s signature grin was on his face. Steve suddenly wished he’d broken up with Sean before coming to LA. He didn’t think he actually had a shot with Billy but he might have been able to kiss him. 

“So this crush of yours Stevie is this just a physical thing, or do you actually like me.” 

“Of course I like you, once we got through all our bs, you were my best friend. It sucks that we aren’t close like we used to be. You would never have let me get involved with Sean, you would have seen through his shit right away. You were always good at making sure I didn’t get hurt.”

“Max said this probably wasn’t a good time to tell you, but now I think maybe she’s wrong. I miss you too and I’m sad life got busy for both of us. You’re still my best friend, even if we don’t talk as much. And I love you, like a lot. I mean, I write songs about you. Pretty sure you’re the reason my songs are so popular. The songs about you are the ones everyone wants to hear.” 

Steve smiled at Billy. He studied him and thought about a few of the songs he’d heard on the radio. He’d always wondered who Billy was writing about, He knew Billy well enough to know the person was real. He thought the songs were beautiful even if he was a little sad that Billy had found a boy that made him feel that way. He was slightly stunned to realize the boy was him. He turned to Billy and leaned in to gently brush their lips together.

He felt Billy smile against his lips and Billy’s hand came up to tangle in his hair as he deepened the kiss. Soon enough they were lying on the bed, a full make-out session taking place. Steve could feel his heart beating, hoping this would go where he wanted. As their kisses became more heated their clothes started coming off, little by little until Billy was sliding down Steve’s naked body. He sat back and told Steve to turn over, ass up. 

Steve got settled and he felt Billy’s hands on his ass, squeezing and caressing. Billy left little kisses and nips, making Steve push back into him. Finally, he felt himself being spread open and gasped when he felt the wetness of Billy’s tongue at his entrance. Billy began licking and kissing, Steve let out a soft moan when he felt Billy’s tongue enter him. Sean had never done this, Steve hadn’t thought to ask, he thought it was something they only did in porn. Steve loved the way it felt and Billy had him panting. Steve almost whined when Billy pulled away.

“Please tell me you have lube around here.” 

“Check the bag in the bathroom. I hope I have some in there.” Steve turned on his back, watching as Billy walked to check, he was enjoying the view. Billy walked out, bottle in hand.

Billy settled back on the bed between Steve’s legs, he poured some of the liquid on Steve’s hole and covered his fingers, he reached down and slid a finger inside Steve as he took his cock in his mouth. Steve groaned and let his head fall back. Sean never did these things for him, it was always, the same three moves and done. He was beginning to regret never going further than kissing with Billy. Billy was enjoying himself, loved being the one to make Steve feel good, he looked up and saw how Steve was biting his lip, trying to keep quiet. That just wouldn’t do. 

“Come on baby, let it out, let me hear you.” He kept moving his fingers inside Steve, watching as Steve struggled to let himself good, finally, Billy moved his fingers just right and hit Steve’s spot. He let out a long loud moan and pushed his hips down. Billy took him back into his mouth and kept up a steady rhythm with his fingers. And Steve finally let loose.

“Fuck Billy, it feels so good. Please don’t stop, oh please. Oh my God, Billy, your mouth. Fuck. Please. Please. Please.” 

Steve was babbling now, his body on fire. Steve realized he didn’t feel Billy’s fingers anymore, he looked down to see Billy had maneuvered himself in order to work himself open. Steve thought he might cum just from the sight of that. Billy met his eyes as he pulled his mouth off Steve’s cock. He smiled up at Steve with his swollen, spit slick lips. He reached over and opened the condom he’d grabbed, rolling it onto Steve. 

It took his brain a minute to catch up, but his eyes went a little wide when he realized that he was going to be the one doing the fucking. Billy gave a small laugh at the look on Steve’s face, while he straddled Steve and lined him up. As soon as Billy sank down Steve was sure his brain had melted. He could only focus on the way Billy felt around him. This had to be what heaven felt like. He was brought back down to earth by the sounds of Billy’s moans. He looked up to see Billy rolling his hips, bouncing ever so slightly on Steve’s lap. 

“Goddamn Stevie, your dick’s fucking amazing. You feel even better than I thought you would. I’ve been dreaming about riding you, feeling you inside me. Holy fuckin shit.” 

Steve reached between them and wrapped his hand around Billy, stroking him. Billy let out a rather loud moan and Steve marveled at how vocal he was. Sean had always been about keeping it quiet like he was too refined to be having sex. Steve had been letting out moans and noises of his own, Billy actively encouraging him. With the way, Billy was moving Steve knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

“Billy, fuck baby, I’m gonna cum, you’re gonna make me cum.” 

“Go ahead Stevie, I wanna feel it, wanna feel you. Show me how good I make you feel. Come on Stevie, cum for me.” Billy gave one more roll of his hips and Steve was filling the condom, body tensing as he rode out his orgasm. 

Once he was able to focus he turned his attention back to Billy and resumed stroking Billy’s cock. Billy was covered in sweat, thrusting into Steve’s hand. Steve looked up and Billy had his hands tangled in his own hair body tense as he focused on his own orgasm, Steve working to get him there. He finally felt Billy’s whole body shake as warmth coated his hand, Billy growling out as his orgasm hit. 

He slid Steve out and rolled on his back beside him. Steve reached down, pulling the condom off and tossing it into the garbage, he lay back and felt Billy pull him close. They looked at each other while Billy caught his breath and Steve cuddled closer. Billy reached up and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. Steve finally spoke

“Holy shit. I’ve never had sex that good.”

“That’s cuz you’ve never had sex with me,” Billy smirked. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get cocky. Sean’s the only guy I’ve ever been with and he’s not exactly giving.”

“Him? Selfish? I’m shocked.”

“He only ever gave me one blowjob and that’s cuz it was my birthday, it was a pretty half-assed one. Nancy gave me a better one her first time. And there was never any foreplay he’d just bend me over, pour some lube on my ass, and go to work. And god forbid I made any noise, he’d be clutching his pearls wondering what the neighbors would think. Jesus! How was I with him?!”

Billy laughed. He had always been amused by Steve’s tendency to go off on tangents. He would start letting whatever popped into his head spill out his mouth but it was the best way to get to know him. He really had missed him. He pulled Steve toward him and kissed him, calming his rambling. 

“Well, I was hoping you’d be with me now. I don’t want to miss you anymore. And I definitely don’t want you to end up with guys like Sean anymore. What do you say, you wanna be with me?” 

“I think we could give it a go.” Steve smiled, kissing Billy.

“Good, now are you done catching your breath? Cuz I think you need a turn."


End file.
